It has long been known that brushes can be used to assist in cleaning the human body and particularly for cleaning the hands. These brushes come in many sizes and shapes and configurations, but primarily include a body and/or some means for gripping the brush, usually incorporated into the body, and a plurality of bristles projecting from the brush and enabling the user to achieve a greater cleaning efficiency than would otherwise be possible with a conventional washcloth, sponge, etc. Some brushes are provided with relatively stiff bristles to assist in removing difficult to remove dirt while others have relatively flexible or "soft" bristles for use on tender skin or where vigorous dirt removal is not required. Such brushes have particular utility in cleaning the hands, fingers and fingernails of the user and are particularly adapted to situations in which significant grime or dirt is present and is difficult to remove.
It has also been known in the prior art to provide sharpened means, usually incorporated in fingernail files or fingernail clippers, to enable dirt to be removed from beneath the fingernails.
Heretofore, however, it has been necessary in the past to provide a number of utensils of this general nature in order to enable the user to perform a complete cleaning operation on his or her hands.
Accordingly, it is believed desirable to provide a combination brush which, in one implement, contains all of the features necessary to accomplish what heretofore has been accomplished with a plurality of implements.